Mariana Torres
Mariana Torres (Rio de Janeiro, 12 de julho de 1980) é uma Atriz, dubladora e diretora de dublagem brasileira, a dubladora comum das atrizes Raven Symoné, Jennifer Lawrence e Rebel Wilson (Rio de Janeiro). É irmã da também dubladora Adriana Torres. Dublagens * Arcanista em'' Diablo III'' * Irelia '''em [http://br.leagueoflegends.com/ ''League of Legends''] * '''Ravena '''em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Os_jovens_tit%C3%A3s ''Os Jovens Titãs'']'' , [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Titans_Go!_(s%C3%A9rie_animada) '''''Os Jovens Titãs em Ação]'' '',' '[http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Injustice:_Gods_Among_Us I'''njustice: Gods Among Us]'' e [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liga_da_Justi%C3%A7a_vs._Jovens_Tit%C3%A3s Liga da Justiça vs Jovens Titãs]'' '' * Izzy em todas as temporadas de Ilha dos Desafios'' * '''Raven Baxter em As Visões do Raven * Celina em Rebelde * Spencer Hastings em Pretty Little Liars * Caroline Forbes em Diários de um Vampiro '' * '''Alyssa em 'Power Rangers: Força Animal * Musa em O Clube das Winx * Suki em Avatar: A Lenda de Aang (Livro 1) * Azula '''em ''Avatar: A Lenda de Aang'' (Livros 2 e 3) * '''Korra em A Lenda de Korra '''(Livros 1, 2, 3 e 4) * '''Katniss Everdeen ''em''' [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games_(filme) '''Jogos Vorazes] ,' ''Jogos Vorazes: Em Chamas ,'' [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games:_Mockingjay_-_Part_1 Jogos Vorazes: A Esperança - parte 1]'' 'e '''Jogos Vorazes: A Esperança - O Final'' * Tracy em Se Beber Não Case * Emily '''em ''Beyblade'' e ''Beyblade G-Revolution'' * '''Shado em Arrow '' * '''Carla Santini em 'Confissões de uma Adolescente em Crise * Georgina Sparks em Gossip Girl * Vanessa em Sexo Sem Compromisso * Carol em Missão Madrinha de Casamento * Amber em Sucker Punch- Mundo Surreal * Juliet em Os Simpsons * Carmen em Quatro Amigas e um Jeans Viajante * Audrey Jensen em Scream * Gata Copia em'' Fanboy e Chum Chum'' * Stella em Lemonade Mouth * Joanna "J-J" Clark em Você de Novo * Nancy Holbrook em A Hora do Pesadelo (2010) * Migde em Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Abigail Scanlon em A Vingança das Damas de Honra * Brooke Webster em O Clube do Travesseiro * Julie '''em ''Meu Namorado é um Zumbi'' * '''Andie '''em ''Ela dança, eu danço 2: The streets'' * '''Maya '''em ''Na Mira da Morte'' * '''Estrela San Román '''em ''A Madrasta'' * '''Jill Johnson '''em ''Super-Herói: O Filme'' * '''Rebecca "Becky" Barnes '''em ''O Aprendiz de feiticeiro'' * '''Gwen Stacy '''em ''O Espetacular Homem-Aranha' e 'O Espetacular Homem-Aranha 2: A Ameaça de Electro' '' * '''Lani '''em 'Você Não Pode Beijar a Noiva' * '''Massie Block '''em 'Garotas S.A' * '''Melaine Porter' em Como Viajar com o Mala do seu Pai * Zatanna,Mulher-Gavião '''e Tula''' em'' Justiça Jovem'' * Kailani '''em Viagem 2: A Ilha Misteriosa ' * '''Iris Reisen '''em' O Último Exorcismo ''' * Veronica'' ''em'' Para Maiores '' * Kayla'' ''em'' Amizade Colorida '' * Grace Faraday '''em Caça aos Gângsteres ' * '''Chris '''em 'Carrie, a Estranhha (2013)' * '''Lydia '''em 'Mulheres ao Ataque' * '''Velma Dinkley '''em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo!_The_Mystery_Begins '''Scooby-Doo! O mistério começa']' '''e 'Scooby-Doo! A maldição do monstro do lago' * '''Elissa Cassidy '''em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_at_the_End_of_the_Street A Última Casa da Rua]'' * Lady Jaye '''em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/G.I._Joe:_Retaliation ''G.I Joe: Retaliação''] * '''Caroline em Lucy * Romina em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lalola Lalola] * Tilly em Uma Noite no Museu 3: O Segredo da Tumba * Amy Gorda em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pitch_Perfect A Escolha Perfeita]'' ''e [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pitch_Perfect_2 A Escolha Perfeita 2] * Michelle em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demonic_(filme) A Casa dos Mortos] * Alice em O Sétimo Filho * Carina '''em ''Thor: O Mundo Sombrio e 'Guardiões da Galáxia * Wanda Maximoff em Vingadores: Era de Ultron '''''e [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capit%C3%A3o_Am%C3%A9rica:_Guerra_Civil Capitão América: Guerra Civil ] * Marcia em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Longest_Ride_(filme) '''''Uma Longa Jornada] * Sticks em Sonic Boom * Ester Bravo '''em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coraz%C3%B3n_indomable ''Coração Indomável''] (SBT) * 'Mandy '''em '[http://www.adorocinema.com/filmes/filme-231652/ Parada Inesperada] * Evie Frye'' em Assassin's Creed: Syndicate '' * Jermaine Hicks '''em ''[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Precious_(filme) '''Preciosa - Uma História de Esperança]'' * Julie '''em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ricki_and_the_Flash ''Ricki And The Flash: De Volta Pra Casa''] * '''Mindy Park '''em ''Perdido em Marte'' * '''Genesis '''em ''Bata Antes de Entrar'' * '''Jessica Jones em Jessica Jones '''''eOs Defensores'' * '''Kimberly "Kimmy" Schmidt '''em ''Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt '' * '''Alex Vause '''em ''Orange Is The New Black'' 3ª, 4ª e 5ª Temporada * '''Bianca em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Creed_(filme) Creed: Nascido Para Lutar] * Joy em'' Joy: O Nome do Sucesso'' * Dona Coelha em'' Peppa Pig'' * Bree '''em ''Jogo do Dinheiro'' * '''Lee em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Bourne_(filme) Jason Bourne] * Tatiana em Os Caça Noivas * Katie Steele em Para Se Divertir, Ligue... * Cathy '''em ''A Garota do Trem'' * '''Vicky em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_gata_(2014) A Gata] * Lorena em Querida Inimiga *'Erica Reyes' em Teen Wolf' 2° Temporada *'Aurora' em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Passageiros_(filme_de_2016) '''''Passageiros] *'Mia' em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_La_Land_(filme) La La Land: Cantando Estações] *'Dora' em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dora_and_Friends:_Into_the_City! '''Dora e seus Amigos da Cidade'] 3ª Temporada *'Kara Zor-El /Kara Danvers em ''Supergirl 2ª Temporada'' *'''Li-ming em Heroes of the storm *'Ali' em [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unforgettable_(2017_film) '''Paixão obsessiva']'' *'Sra. Phyllis Caldwel'l e Janie Shepherd em O Grande Mentiroso (Trix Brasil) *'Kaylee em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/O_Grande_Mentiroso#Elenco_de_voz '''''O Grande Mentiroso] (Herbert Richers) *'Mia' em Annabelle 2: A Criação do Mal Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Brasil Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Rio de Janeiro